multifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyper-Zoanoid Elegen
Elegen was a Hyper-Zoanoid in Guyver, and a member of the Hyper-Zoanoid Elite Squad, known as the “Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five”. He was created by Dr. Balkus, as were the rest of the members of Team Five. He was optimized with the best technology available in Chronos at that time, as were the other members of the team, to be the strongest enforcers, and hence aides to the Zoalords. Richard Guyot in the 12 part OAV, and Dr. Balkus himself in the Manga and 2005 TV series. He was said to posses the ability to channel two million volts of electricity; this was seen when he shocked Guyver I out of his armor, knocking him unconscious until he was given time to recover. Also, by utilizing his electrical abilities, he is able to gain a limited power of flight, achieving something designated the Ionocraft Effect by Chronos. Though not particularly strong, this Hyper-Zoanoid is equipped with six tentacles that he can whip and crack, delivering powerful electrical blasts to anything in range. This Hyper-Zoanoid truly can turn the tide of battle for whichever side he fights on. Warrior Guyver Elegen in Son of Mine ('verse) Elegen, like all of the other members of Team Five, is the latest in a series of clones. Elegen and Zektor have a deep, and not at all platonic, relationship in the various stories of the series. As opposed to his leader - and lover - Elegen is bisexual, as well as willing to flirt teasingly with the various women in the various bases he has been stationed at. He doesn't flirt with the men; for the dual reason that some of them tended to feel uncomfortable when he did so, and because Zektor would become rather annoyed with him when he did so. For the most part, Elegen has a relaxed attitude and tends not to take things so seriously. This is only true when he is not in combat, however; in combat he's just as dangerous as any other Hyper Zoanoid. Elegen, like his four compatriots, has become something of an older brother figure to Ingriam Mirabilis after being assigned to accompany him to Chronos' Africa Section. Elegen in Adaptation ('verse) 'Powers and Abilities' As with all Hyper-Zoanoids, Elegen also has unique abilities that he alone can make use of. The abilities are as follows: Flight: By utilizing his electricity, Elegen can achieve the Ionocraft Effect, allowing him to hover - for a limited definition of such - at will. Electric Shock: Since Elegen can conduct electricity at will, he can shock or electrocute anything that touches his whips. Whipcrack: More of an attack than an ability, Elegen uses his whips to slash his opponents at weak points, all the while shocking or even stunning them with his electricity. 2 Million Volts: The peak of Elegen's power, he can achieve sustained discharges of up to two million volts of electricity. Further reading Guyver Wiki Elegen Article Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Chronos Category:Hyper Zoanoids Category:Zoanoids Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Guyver Fan Characters